Harry Potter and his Veela Companions
by dumbothedumbo
Summary: Harry Potter saves Gabrielle during the second task, and Fleur in the third. Little did he know, however, that saving Veela comes with some strings attached... HarryXFleurXGabrielle Note: Hermione and Ron will take minor roles in this story. Reposted! T with mild references to Mature content.
1. The Second Task

Author's Note: This story was written because all of my favorite stories with a Harry/Fleur/Gabrielle pairing had Hermione, or had been abandoned or ended far too soon, and as such, will have some minor incorporations from a wide variety of stories in the beginning. And since I don't have a beta, I'd appreciate if any of you readers would just leave a review or PM me on any drastic errors I probably have. OH and a healthy THANKS to Annabelle for editing my rather poor writing.

-dumbothedumbo

Harry Potter was waiting anxiously, and rather boredly, on the pier, with his fellow champions for the start of the Second Task, which, began soon after the long-winded Ludo Bagman finished his boorish instructions, that somehow managed to get the crowd cheering. "…And once they retrieve the object that is significant to them, they will have to return to the surface, where they'll swim to shore, receiving aid from the judges if necessary, not counting against them, as the judging technically ends once they are seen out on the surface of the lake…" Harry soon wondered if he would get sick and die from pneumonia, as it was quite cold, though he did have a towel draped over himself the length of time he had been standing there (a few hours by his reckoning). He could imagine in his mind that it was bound to get him ill and soon after, dead, fortunately, this would not be the case.

Ludo's long speech finally came to an end, and proceeded to announce, "…and now, for the Second Task to begin!" Upon saying this, he pulled a whistle from his pocket and blew it loudly. The cheers of the crowd, cut off as Harry smoothly dived into the water, having taken his Gillyweed slice as Ludo seemed to near the end and make his final statements.. Harry had already taken the large chunk of Gillyweed Dobby had "obtained" for him, and sliced it into 20 minute piece, so that he didn't waste it.

He swam quickly with the other champions, though he did slow down once he forced himself to breathe in water, as he obviously was not accustomed to the strange sensation of inhaling water.

This little break rendered him unable to see what Cedric had done, as he had already rushed ahead. He could still see Fleur however, with a bubble around her head, though her lust-inducing form (for most, though Harry himself was immune to such things. ) remained out of sight, and soon her bubble disappeared as well. Krum, on the other hand had taken longer with his preparations, and Harry saw him shoot past as a half-man, half-shark.

Harry shook himself away from the thoughts of the other champions as they took different routes, and soon he could see no one else. Realizing that he had nowhere planned to go and that he was wasting precious time, Harry then decided to swim off in another direction, towards the ocean floor. Amongst the long kelp (undoubtedly the magical freshwater variety) saw Moaning Myrtle gesturing frantically in one direction. As he mouthed his thanks, the ghost merely smiled and headed back towards the castle. He made a mental note to visit her bathroom perhaps, as it was unlike her to offer aid to students.

Swimming in the way she had gestured, Harry soon saw the Merfolk Village come before him. In the center of the village, he saw the hostages: Hermione, who he presumed to be Viktor Krum's hostage, after seeing her attend the Yule Ball with the latter, Cho Chang, most certainly Cedric's hostage after Harry had stumbled upon them snogging in a broom closet, Ron, of course, his best mate, and a silvery-blonde haired girl that could be none other than Fleur's sister were all tied to one of 4 poles, each having their own respective one. AFter this quick glance, he set himself to work, hacking away at the ropes that bound Ron with a nearby sharp rock.

Harry had just shouldered Ron and was halfway to the surface when he took one last glance backwards and saw a flurry of flashes of light meaning someone was in distress. Mentally sighing, he set Ron down at the Merfolk Village, and swam in the direction of the flashes. Krum and Fleur were fending off a mob of Grindylows, or more like Fleur was casting spells, whereas Krum was fending them off with his snout. Harry contributed, shouting "Reducto!", or at least shouted as best as one could underwater. It had the desired effect, sending the Grindylow reeling away in pain. He continued to aid until it was clear that they had it under control, before departing once again.

Harry returned to retrieve Ron when he was greeted by a disturbing sight: Five leering merfolk, entranced by Fleur's sister, or more accurately, her ample curves, had untied her and were dragging her into a nearby hut. Help was a long way off based on the continued flashes of light, and Harry knew that he must do something, so he followed them, bursting through the door into an air pocket. Fortunately, no one noticed him as they were busy removing their own clothing in front of a tied up, very awake, and very terrified sister.

Harry's shock at the existence of an air pocket prevented him from acting immediately, but it had soon disappeared when disgust at what was about to happen woke him up. Instinctively, he fired off two blasting curses and a disarming charm before the merfolk got over their shock, leaving two of them unconscious against the wall, and one was relieved of his spears strapped across his back. One of them wanted the "first privilege", and stupidly gestured in what was a command for them two to deal with Harry while he continued to rip her clothes away from her body.

While Harry watched the scene unfold, he sent another blasting curse to knock the disarmed merman into unconsciousness, leaving only one left. To the merfolk's credit, Harry had an advantage with the element of surprise, and without it, the merman was a considerably tougher opponent, as Harry realized when he was forced to dodge yet another spear, this one nicking his arm as it passed. The magically enlarged room, much larger on the inside than the outside, gave Harry considerable room to retreat, but also considerable room for the merman to keep throwing spears and force Harry to duck his head down below an overturned table.

Fleur's sister was now clearly awake and rent the relative silence with an ear-shattering scream. The merman, momentarily stunned, was sent into a more permanent stunned condition by Harry's stunning spell. A quick blasting curse stopped the final merman from finishing with his vile deed, and Harry rushed to Fleur's sister.

"Are you hurt?" Harry asked while conjuring a cloak to hide her body, which was now fully exposed to the stuffy air in the hut. She could merely nod between her sobs of terror at what the merfolk had been about to do to her.

"What's your name?" Harry asked soothingly, or as best as he could. He had little experience in comforting other people.

"G-Gabrielle." Her sobs slightly more controlled.

Harry allowed her to recover, and pulled her into a light hug, as a comforting gesture. She leaned ever so slightly into his chest and Harry took the moment to survey the room. There was nothing terribly interesting; it looked like a fairly ordinary home, except for a rack of spears and the tattered remnants of Gabrielle's clothing, strewn all over the floor around them. This gave Harry even more reason to hate the merfolk. All of her clothes were torn except for her lingerie, which Harry presumed were going to be kept by the merman for "reminiscing" this horrid act.

When Gabrielle had settled down, Harry helped her up and out of the hut, giving her one of his doses of gillyweed before they exited.

Merely fifteen minutes had passed, and Fleur and Viktor and were in the process of emerging from the gloom. Cho Chang was gone, signifying that Cedric had come and gone.

Fleur, surprised and more than slightly suspicious of Harry for carrying her sister, rushed over and hugged her sister. Her eyes narrowed even more once she realized that Gabrielle was naked under a cloak. She however, held her verdict and gestured upwards where they could talk.

Harry followed, pausing briefly to retrieve Ron from where he had left him, and no sooner than they emerged, heads popping out of the surface when Fleur turned upon him.

"Explain." She ordered demandingly.

Harry, with Gabrielle's help, retold what happened, and hoped that Fleur would understand. Fleur looked quite thoughtful, saying, "If what you have said is true…" Her eyes widened and she gestured for Gabrielle to follow and began to swim towards the shore.

"You go on and see the scores! I have to go talk with my parents!" she shouted back to him. As they swam away, Harry shrugged, shouldered Ron, and began to follow.

Author's Note: A Half-Decent first chapter I hope. Next up, we see some discussions about exactly what worried Fleur. It's a cliché story, but an incorporation of all of the better aspects of those clichés.

-dumbothedumbo


	2. Veela Life Debt Discussions

Italics are thoughts*

The Veela Life-Debt Talk

Harry arrived on the shore, and was not mobbed by well-wishers due to an ever-helpful Madam Promfrey cutting a path through the crowd, leading him to the medical tent to have him checked for injuries.

"Ribs intact, check. No bruises, check. Permanent brain damage, no worse than before, check." She said when checking him over.

"Haha, very funny Madam Promfrey. Now if there is no more here, I'd really like to go hear the scores."

Harry was indeed hoping that his feat in saving Gabrielle would not get him docked time points.

I mean, I saved a hostage from certain rape, and prevented that from getting onto the media. That has to count for something, right?

"Of course, Potter. You're much better than I expected you to come out being," replied the nurse.

Harry discretely snuck into the back of the crowd surrounding the stage just as Bagman began to announce the scores.

"… Viktor Krum with a respectable 42 points! His clever self-transfiguration into a half-shark allowed him to easily swim, a very advanced piece of magic. His late time, well over the hour cost him quite some however.

Cedric Diggory, the alleged first place in the race, albeit slightly over the time limit received a formidable 44 points! He is not however the first place for this task, due to several special circumstances which allowed Miss Delacour and Mr. Potter to take the lead.

Fleur Delacour comes in second for aiding a fellow champion, and her use of the advanced Bubble-Head Charm. She received 45 points!

However, the first place of this task goes to the fourth champion, Mr. Harry Potter! He saved a hostage and his nobility won him quite the favorable outlook from the judges. His genius in simplicity allowed him to think of eating Gillyweed to develop lungs and breathe underwater with ease."

Ludo Bagman stepped down from the podium and the crowd began to disperse, chattering with excitement and surprise at the rankings. Harry attempted, and failed to slip away without being noticed, namely by well-wishers and congratulators.

After finally dislodging himself from the pats on the back and shouts of "Congrats, Harry!", he took a moment to think about the scores. His was definitely not a surprise, but Fleur's was.

A placating gesture, for sure, he thought. Her family would definitely sue the tournament for supposed safety of their daughter. They still would, Harry mentally smirked, but maybe with less enthusiasm.

He was however, interrupted from his thoughts by Fleur, standing with her family, gesturing for him to come to her.

Harry obeyed and was greeted somewhat stiffly by a man that he presumed to be Fleur's father.

"Ah, you must be the famous Harry Potter. I am Louis Delacour, Fleur and Gabrielle's father. Now, you must be wondering about what happened when you saved Gabrielle, as my daughter did not explain."

Louis paused for Harry's agreement.

Harry nodded.

"Before I continue, let's move indoors. It really is quite cold outside."

Harry followed the family to the Beauxbaton's carriage, which was clearly magically enchanted to be much larger than its outside appearance, and the entranceway looked like the lobby of a small, but extravagantly luxurious hotel. They went into a private sitting room by the lobby, and took a seat as Louis continued with his explanation.

"You saving her has caused some ancient magic to activate. You see, veela were once had a much more powerful allure, and would use their allure on men to… enslave them." Here he grimaced a bit before continuing "This lasted for some time, but it quickly became apparent that there were some sort of people that could dominate them higher on the food chain I guess. These males turned the veela's own game on themselves.

They showed no difference from ordinary people other than that they are immune to the veela allure, but if a female veela attempts to bond with them, then, their powers were fully revealed.

In any case, there has been and was only ever 5 recorded anti-veela, and all lived during this time. They enslaved most all of the veela and cast several spells that caused many, many permanent restrictions on the female veela to ensure that this would never happen again, but in the process, sacrificed their lives.

Point is, one of these instincts was to attempt to bond with whoever saved their lives… a very spiteful thing to do, but not exactly undeserved. Veela back then considered them above everyone else, and still do to an extent." whispering the last part to Harry. "It basically forced the veela into a relationship with someone. Karma." Louis chuckled, "Which leads us to our current situation."

Harry thought about it. Might not be so bad, I mean, being bonded with Gabrielle. I could do worse, at least in the looks department, but how is she in thought. I mean, I certainly wouldn't want to be married to a cold-hearted jerk. And there are probably strings attached… I'll just have to find out.

Settled with his thoughts, he asked "So… what is this bond? What happens to the people in the bond?"

Louis smiled. "Well, the bond is basically a mental link that allows the members to feel instinctively, the emotions and feelings of the other, and approximately where the other is. You can still marry someone else, though it's doubtful that would. The bond is a very intimate connection that instills a sense of loyalty to the other, though the loyalty doesn't matter if the other bonded partner acquiesces to you entering a relationship with someone else."

Seeing Harry's confused face, Louis proceeded to explain. "Let's say, you and Gabrielle do bond," eliciting a blush from both of the said people, which Louis ignored, "and you decide to try say… to woo Fleur," he said with a smirk, "If Gabrielle is fine with you being, or even attempting to be with Fleur, you can go ahead and try your luck without any guilt which would otherwise plague you until you stop." Fleur proceeded to lightly smack him on the arm.

"Papa!" she exclaimed.

"What, it's merely an example…." He replied.

Fleur then shook her head but remained quiet.

Harry thought about what Louis had said, for a while, and then asked, "What happens if I refuse? What happens to form this bond?"

The temperature dropped sharply. Louis still managed to somewhat impassively say, "Gabrielle would then die trying, doing basically anything for you to willingly accept the bond. If you manage to deny her for more than a week after the saving, she goes insane and dies. The way you form a bond is merely a kiss, willingly given and accepted by both members."

 _Doesn't seem half bad, Harry thought, I mean, no strings, except for a mental link which I don't really consider a downside, and I save Gabrielle, all at no cost to me. I don't see why not…._

"So, umm… could you guys leave me and Gabrielle alone for a bit?"

Author's Note:

Yeah. I really hate dialogue. Just reading it now, I cringe at the awkwardness of it all. If anyone could post a review with some pointers/stuff that was just too atrocious to live, it would really help me a lot. I ask this now; because next chapter's going to be pretty dialogue heavy, and I don't want butcher it.

Any other gapingly terrible stuff in this chapter, just leave a review and I'll see if I can get it fixed.

-dumbothedumbo


	3. The Bond and its Unintended Effects

The Bond and its Unintended Effects

"Okay, it's not that simple," Louis said with a smirk. "There are a few words you need to utter, but that's it. Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Provided there aren't any other hidden effects, I don't see why not." Harry replied.

"Oh!... about that….You and Gabrielle merely need to say, Amare Unum vinculum, and the other person's name, then do the deed, and the bond will form. But there is one more thing I forgot to mention. You two will also very briefly go in between your minds and kind of fight for dominance." Seeing the rather suspicious look on his face, Louis hurried to add," Don't worry, it doesn't actually affect you if she wins, you'll just act slightly more deferent to what she wants." Here Louis smiled ruefully, "Apolline won in our "duel". Trust me, it won't actually enslave you or anything."

Harry decided not to change his mind, and said, "Alright, now that we know what to do, could you leave?" a blush rising on his cheeks as he did so.

Louis decided not to reply with a playful tease and simply left, taking Fleur and Apolline with him, leaving Harry alone with Gabrielle.

"So, uh…. Amare Unum viniculum Gabrielle Delacour!" Harry said, feeling the strange urge to shout it as if it was a spell. His words caused a silvery tendril of something to emerge out of his forehead and head towards Gabrielle, and hesitated between them. Harry felt nervous, as if his entire soul was laid bare for the world to see.

Gabrielle stood up, and said, "Amare Unum viniculum Harry Potter!" From her too emerged a tendril of thought except this time it was a bright gold. The thoughts met, and Harry felt himself losing control of his body. He watched, almost in third person as his body stepped forward and kissed Gabrielle.

It was a chaste kiss by all standards, and even though it took merely a few seconds it felt like forever, because no sooner than Gabrielle broke away and returned the gesture was he bombarded by some primal urge to attack Gabrielle, mentally of course, and dominate her, to claim her as his.

It was clear that Gabrielle felt similarly based off of the anger in her eyes. Their tendrils began to battle, wrestling with each other, attempting to get on top of one another. Harry's was promptly subdued, and surrounded, as if to let him know that it was all over, and that resistance was futile.

Harry was enveloped by warmth that just continuously whispered "Give in. There's no use to even try to fight." Harry the nfound himself submitting, and losing consciousness.

But then, from a part of his mind that he never knew he had, emerged a retaliation force that screamed. A wave of pure energy came off him in waves, and Gabrielle's tendril found itself being dominated, wrestled into submission by the waves.

Gabrielle barely had enough time to widen her eyes in shock at the turned tables before her mind fled into unconsciousness. Harry's tendril, now much larger and stronger than it was before, instinctively proceeded to choke the unconscious and limp tendril, feeling waves and waves of pleasure at being on top, dominating, flowing through his mind.

The tendril sucked itself back into Gabrielle's mind, retreating from the abuse, leaving a hole in Gabrielle's mental defenses where it had gone. Harry, not in control of his body, but merely doing what his instincts told him to do mentally probed the hole and entered Gabrielle's mind, seeing memories and ideas floating around. He chuckled at a memory of Gabrielle hastily disposing a test with a score that looked suspiciously like a 69.

The tendril continued its search for the other, defeated tendril, going through most of her memories as it did so.

But in any case, the tendril found the other tendril, hiding in some corner and this time her tendril bowed down and allowed itself to be dominated and gave Harry access to whatever he wanted within her mind.

Harry exited Gabrielle's mind immediately after she submitted and woke up, regaining control of himself as he did so, just with some extra knowledge that he wasn't sure if he wanted. Like that one time Gabrielle stumbled upon her father showering. Not exactly pleasant. However, he certainly enjoyed other shower times, namely when Gabrielle and Fleur bathed each other….On many instances. Yes, especially that one… his perverted side reflected.

That side however, was quickly suppressed when Louis and the family walked back in, who were very surprised to see a conscious Harry but an unconscious Gabrielle.

"Well… it seems that the impossible happened," said a very surprised Louis after a moment of shock.

"Indeed… Gabrielle must be feeling quite interesting," added Apolline, speaking in unaccented, clear English.

Harry, his curiosity now perked up, asked "What do you mean?"

Apolline raised an eyebrow, and replied, "Well, she was just forcibly subdued by a male veela-an interesting experience by all accounts. Yes, you are a male veela. How it happened, I have no idea, because as Louis said earlier, there have only been five ever recorded, and they are long dead. Male veela are the only people known to be able to fight off and win the mental battle. Even the strongest of all ordinary humans would only be able to resist for some time, before finally being subdued.

Now, Louis never mentioned what happened if you won, not because he didn't want you to know, but because we ourselves don't know. It wasn't really written down. Our archives merely mention a people that could turn the tables around, and have the same effect on veela as we do human males. Namely, an allure, though it isn't passive. Male veela blood also heals us, and you can subdue your lust, for us through our allure, but also just ordinary causes. I don't know any more than that. Sorry."

She took a deep breath, and then continued.

"I'm going to be very frank with you. The reason why I told you this instead of letting you figure this out by yourself is for you to consider it as a gesture of friendship. Male veela enslaved us once before. I don't want that to happen to my daughter."

Harry was shocked that she would assume that he would do such a horrible thing, but then he remembered what he felt when dominating Gabrielle earlier. The sadistic pleasure of her helpless to do anything to stop him.

Disgusted with the thought, he firmly stated, "I won't harm your daughter, and will protect her from harm."

Apolline nodded, satisfied with his promise. "I'll hold you to that. I'm sure that you need some time to figure out yourself, but Gabrielle will be awake by tomorrow, and then I'll leave you two to discuss your new changes.

Expect slower updates. It'll be slower until school starts. As always, leave a review if there any gaping problems.

-dumbothedumbo


	4. Learning the Extents of the Bond

AN: Terribly sorry about the two-month delay, but neither this one nor my PJO fanfic shall be abandoned. EVER. Until it finishes. This probably isn't my best work, but I had to rush it to let you guys know I'm still alive. –dumbothedumbo

Harry had much to think about that night, and didn't go to sleep for a long time, thinking about the consequences of the bond, even though he had little choice in the matter.

The next day, after a Herbology class with Hufflepuff, he decided to talk with Gabrielle during lunch.

Might as well get it over with sooner rather than later, I suppose. He thought when walking down the corridor with Ron and Hermione, who, as usual were bickering over the importance of Quidditch compared to homework.

"RON! You of all people should understand the importance of your grades! Some bloody Quidditch shouldn't take up the most of your time! I never got what was so interesting about some people throw a ball around anyway," huffed Hermione.

"It's more than just people "throwing a ball around", Hermione, it's a meaningful and physically improving sport, better than you just holed up in your dormitory reading thousands of books a day!"

Harry ignored the two and made a turn out onto the grounds, heading for the carriage, his departure unnoticed by the arguing pair,

Entering the lobby, Harry went up to the front desk, and was greeted by a very bored looking seventh-year prefect.

Looking eager to find something else to do than stare at the wall, he greeted Harry, "Hello. What can I do for you?"

"Erm… I'm looking for Gabrielle Delacour…."

The prefect groaned, "Are you looking for her to tell her your sincere professions of love? If so, I suggest you leave rather immediately. There is no point in you even considering trying to woo her, or her sister."

"I'm not. Merely trying to talk to her." Said Harry.

"Ah, a persistent fool. Well then, her room is just down the hall, 5th door on the left. Don't blame me when you get burned and sent flying down the hall with fireballs chasing you. She has little patience for suitors entranced merely by her veela charm"

Harry m wanted to curse the prefect right then and there, but thought better of it. Perhaps his skepticism had a source. After all, he did see people sporting some sort of burn, even in the Gryffindor common room.

Heading down the elegant, mahogany walled hallway that he had gestured down, he followed the instructions and on the door that he had directed him to, in a fancy cursive script, was the name Gabrielle Delacour imprinted on the door.

Pausing for a second, he knocked thrice on the door.

Clearly there was peephole being looked through, before the door was opened.

Dressed in the blue of the school uniform stood Gabrielle, and the awkward silence between them stretched out for a bit, each surveying the other as if to glean some slice of knowledge, simply from the other's appearance.

"Come in," greeted Gabrielle, alerting Harry to the fact that he had been standing inside the doorway to her room for some time now. Harry walked in, allowing her to close the door behind him.

Unable to think of anything else, he asked, "Are you okay after I…. did that?"

She looked surprised at his question and answered quickly, "Of course," obviously thinking that it was merely a polite gesture, not realizing that Harry had meant it genuinely.

Seeing the conversation grinding down to a halt(if it had ever really started), he attempted to keep it alive, "I suppose you and I both want to know about what exactly this side of the bond can do. Is it fine with you if I go ahead?"

Nodding her assent, she closed her eyes as if to brace for some sort of impact about to come, Harry closed his eyes as well, and tried to push his mind outwards and could see Gabrielle outlined by glowing bright gold on a black background. He could also see some other bright spots, in the room next to theirs', which were glowing silver, and other spots were simply a dull white outline and if he looked back towards the lobby, he could see the desk manager prefect simply lounging on thin air, or so it appeared. Focusing back on Gabrielle, he pushed his mind into hers, entering at about her ear, meeting no resistance, and once inside, he could immediately sense what she was feeling, a whole lot of nervousness and anxiety, but not her thoughts.

She however, was also feeling confused as though wondering where he was. Perhaps she can't actually detect me…. Harry wondered. He tried alerting her to him, and immediately, she felt shock, and some level of fear. Harry tried to "talk" to her, and found that it wasn't working either, but he did realize that he could transmit feelings, and so transmitted reassuring and comforting feelings. It worked, and she noticeably calmed down, but getting tired of constantly signaling her, he gently faded away from her detection.

Curious, he went deeper into her mind, reaching the central core of her brain. He attempted to touch some of the wirings, and realized that if he maintained his hold on her he could sense what she smelled. He touched more, and soon he was seeing what she was seeing, but couldn't actually move her. Stretching his mind around hers, he gained could glean all of her senses, but not move her at all. Harry was about to force her to listen to him, he was about to force her to surrender, but realized what that meant. A sort of mind control, just as bad as the Imperio curse. This realization stopped him in his tracks.

As he did so, he made a mental vow never to abuse her mind again. He had a sensation that he had merely scratched the surface of possibilities that the bond would let him do to her, and that those possibilities were a lot more unpleasant. Exiting, and opening his eyes, he saw a wide-eyed with curiosity Gabrielle.

"What did you find out?" she inquired, nervously, and somewhat excitedly.

"I…," trailed off Harry. _What the crap am I supposed to say? That I can basically imperio her with or without her permission? That I can probably fulfill every sexual fantasy I ever had by mind-raping her?_ He thought frantically.

"can do a lot of pretty bad things… and some good things too…" he settled on.

She looked more than slightly apprehensive at this statement, but accepted it without reply.

Harry rushed to reassure her. "I can, but I won't. I'm not that kind of person."

Gabrielle looked at him, the clear want to trust him in her eyes, but there was still a residual fear, and so she did not reply.

A knock on the door broke the awkward silence, and also urged Harry into giving her a warm, cozy feeling, removing the fear that she had, for she smiled before leaving and opening the door, revealing Fleur, who was looking rather impatient.

Speaking in rapid-fire French, she stopped midsentence when she saw Harry in the background. "Ah, I was just about to tell her to go speak with you.", switching to English.

"She did more than just "tell" me, she was blackmailing/death threating me to go talk to you," Gabrielle said with a giggle, having forgotten her fear, earning herself a smack over the head, and some phrases in French.

Harry bid them farewell with a chuckle as Fleur continued to berate her sister while Gabrielle continued her fit of uncontrollable giggles, and had more questions made than answered as he left Gabrielle's room.


	5. Harry's Musings

Harry Potter was rather tired that evening after his exploration of Gabrielle's mind, and while Ron snored in the bed next to him, he thought about what he had learned earlier that day.

The bright-gold outline of Gabrielle probably had something to do with the bond that had formed between him and her. The silver outline meant…. Other veela? Fleur and her mother were both nearby, and he had seen only two silver outlines close by… _Yeah, that must be it,_ he thought, realizing how the colors worked in the mind world. _So that leaves all of those dull whites to be other people, ordinary people._

Having unraveled that enigma, he decided to allow his mind to drift back to what Gabrielle's mind was like. It seemed warm and friendly, and wasn't hostile to his presence. He wondered briefly if he could enter other people's minds, and decided to try on a nearby Seamus. Instead of entering a warm, alive mind, it was dull, and everything was closed off to him, though he figured he could forcibly enter if he worked his mind hard enough.

So it seemed that he could access other minds, but not actually detect anything without forcing his way through. A small, unknown part of him that caused his more devious thoughts urged him to try to access a female mind. _Just try it, Harry. It can't hurt after all. All you'll do is peek in, and then leave._

Harry's resistance faltered, and his curiosity burned. He sent his mind farther out into the 5th year girl's dormitories, not wanting to bother anyone in his year in case they recognized him. Harry took in a mental deep breath and plunged into Katie Bell's mind. Immediately, like with Gabrielle, he was flooded by a massive amount of feelings, which were content with her sleep, but he also received input on her real feelings, such as her secrets, which he knew he could divine if he were to try.

The thing that shocked him most was that he knew that he could do this because there was no sort of resistance to his presence. In fact, she even seemed to welcome it, though to a much lesser degree than Gabrielle.

Yet unlike when given the opportunity to take advantage of Gabrielle, and his strong conscience came in and stopped him, his conscience didn't seem to mind, and Harry was feeling rather bold. So, he decided to experiment a little.

Doing it in very small amounts, he probed his way into the deep recesses of her mind, careful not to disturb anything, he decided to start with something safe, like maybe looking up what she had for breakfast. So he ventured inwards to her memories and accessed the one about breakfast, and immediately got all of the things that she felt during breakfast, and the memory was exactly as if he was her.

Emboldened, he decided to see if he could access her feelings, and did so easily, and was not terribly surprised to find out that she had a slight crush on Diggory (most all of the girls in Hogwarts did this year), but what did surprise him was that she actually had her affections for Harry as well. And they were not merely a passing fancy, but something more serious.

He was rather flattered, and was glad that he had chosen her rather than someone else as she would probably not mind terribly much that he of all people had decided to intrude into her mind. Yet he was finally reeled in by his conscience and decided that he had done enough experimenting, though he decided to try one last thing, which was to make her feelings stronger, though differently. His vanity persuaded him and overwhelmed his curious mind, and he felt for the correct place and kind of willed it to be changed, and more strings were weaved, and the deed was done.

Slightly shocked by what he had just done, but he feeling satisfied by knowing the extent of his powers, and returned to his own body to enjoy the rest of his sleep in peace, but not before realizing the potential implications that his powers allowed him and fantasized a little. He had merely made Katie a really good friend, but not a friend in _that way,_ though he did leave her original feelings for him untouched.

The next morning, he woke up quite early but didn't want to get up for he had a champion's rights to skip classes and instead decided to explore various people's minds from the comfort of his bed. He decided to see what Katie was doing and reached for her mind, and unlike last time, her mind was easy to sense and he seemed to recognize it amongst the many girls who were bustling about. He settled in her mind and saw what she saw, but controlled nothing. He did however encounter an unfortunate scenario. He knew that Katie was going to take a shower before class based on her thoughts, and a moral dilemma beset him once more.

His conscience demanded he give Katie her modesty, but his ah, dark side relished the thought of being present. He wasn't a pervert though, and cut off access to her senses until she was done showering.

Finally deciding to change minds when getting a little bored during her transfiguration class, he went to Gabrielle's mind and talk to her. She was in the middle of a lecture as well, and losing interest, he examined her mind, and noticed something he hadn't noticed before. A small door in her huge mental wall, he opened it, and was simply let in. He decided to find out how she thought of the bond. She seemed okay with it after finding out that Harry wasn't a bad person. The calming thoughts had also helped some. (She thought of this by herself. Harry has done nothing to influence her thoughts)

Harry finally simply got up and walked down to lunch, feeling that he had wasted enough time.

Ron and Hermione perked up when he walked towards them.

"Hey Harry! Over here!", hollered Ron.

"So Harry, why exactly did you decide to skip Charms this morning? Your studies are important too, you know."

"Oh, give him a break, Hermione. He's probably just a little tired from the Task now that all the excitement has worn down."

The two once more break out into an argument over the importance of rest versus the continuation of his studies. Harry sighed and walked quickly to avoid them.

Disappointing friends sometimes. But they had accompanied him through thick and thin. They deserved quite a bit of his patience, and so he would give them some, at least to an extent.

As he thought this, and extended his patience, he noticed a Ludo Bagman with the rest of the Champions walking about the school, clearly looking for him. He quickly ran over.

"Ah, Harry. Yes, we were just looking for you. We're going to introduce the third task now, to give you ample time to prepare." Ludo said, clearly relieved to having found Harry.

Harry nodded, and proceeded to follow the group in silence, where they were led onto the Quidditch Field, which was covered by a massive hedge, which clearly formed a maze.

"Your task is to get to the center of the maze, where the Triwizard Trophy awaits you. Your only time limit are your fellow competitors. There will be obstacles in your way, that you will have to overcome. This will be held two weeks from now. Further instructions will be given then." Announced Ludo. He paused before continuing. "And if there are no questions, you may go."

The champions all went their own ways as they began preparations for the Third task.

The next chapter will cover the third task, with a little twist.

-dumbothedumbo


	6. The Third Task

Chapter 6 of Harry Potter

The next few weeks passed very quickly for Harry Potter, as between classes and preparing in other ways for the tournament, he had little time for much else. And so the days went by, and before he knew it, the day of the Third Task came.

He stood at the forefront of the three champions, as the crowd were all watching attentively from the Quidditch stands. Ludo Bagman stood atop a podium, watching waiting until the scheduled time for the task to start. Once it reached the time, he raised his hands, and applied an amplifying spell on his voice.

"Quiet, please! The third task is about to begin!" he announced. The waited for the crowd to settle down to a gentle murmur before continuing.

"As you can clearly see here, the contestants will run through the maze, making their way to the center of the maze, where the Triwizard Trophy awaits the first person to reach it! The contestants have been aware of this much, and have been given the past few weeks to prepare. If any of the ontestants feel that they cannot continue, or are in distress, they need merely to send a few sparks up into the air, and the various teachers and referees shall be there momentarily to extract you from the maze. Are there any questions?" Here, he looked briefly at the Champions for confirmation.

"No? Well, then let me announce who will be going first. As the contestant with the most points, Harry Potter shall be the first to enter the maze! The others will be leaving with an interval of a minute, based on the decreasing numbers of points. Are you ready?"

Harry nodded, and prepared to go in.

"Then…. Go!" Bagman shouted.

Harry ran into the maze, immediately noticing that there must've been a silencing charm or something, as the voices of the crowd died away immediately. Shaking off his initial surprise, he continued inwards, making a few turns and encountering a few dead ends but noticed that one time he attempted to backtrack, only to be stopped by a hedge that hadn't been there before, but instead, a new passage had opened up.

He headed down this path, which was almost directly towards the center, but along the way encountered a Blast-Ended Skrewt, which made as if to fire off its blast, but Harry was faster and yelled out his spell.

"Reducto!" his disoriented the skrewt momentarily, but Harry was quick to capitalize on the gap of inactivity, and proceeded to knock it unconscious before continuing on his way to the end of the road, where he saw an intersection, at which he turned to the right, which curved inwards, encouraging him to go on.

Another foe blocked his way. A sphinx blocked his way.

"Hello, challenger. As is the norm, I have a riddle for you. If you answer correctly, you may pass. If not, then you'll have to fight me to pass, and trust me, you don't really want to do that." the Sphinx said.

"Ah, well, what's the riddle? I'm in a bit of a hurry here." Harry asked, trying to speed things up.

"The riddle is: You can see it in water, but it never gets wet. What is it?"

Harry thought for a while, but soon found the answer rather easily. " It is a reflection!"

The Sphinx nodded, and let him pass. "Good luck on getting to the trophy."

He walked on for a while longer, but to his surprise, aside from a few dead ends that blocked his way, he managed to get to where he could see the trophy at the end of the path. He rushed forwards, and saw two other entries into the section of the maze with the trophy. Just as he entered, Fleur arrived as well, panting, and having suffered several injuries.

 _Hmm…. That's really strange. I only encountered two monsters on my entire trip to the center._ Harry noted suspiciously.

Instead of rushing forward for the trophy, he waited for Fleur to do so, but she did the same to his surprise.

She was also clearly rather shocked, and asked, "Why? You deserve it more than I do. After all, I was unable to even protect my sister from harm while nearby. Take the trophy, Harry."

Harry simply looked at her, and having thought further on his observation from last time, he replied, "Because I think I was being set up to win. How many monsters or obstacles did you face?"

"6." She said, not trying to diminish the merit of her achievement, as her many wounds clearly showed that they were not easy battles.

"I only had 2, and they were relatively easy. It's as if they wanted me to win, and even with this insane advantage, I was only barely able to get here at the same time as you." He revealed.

"Hmm…." She mused.

"Perhaps it is better for you to grab the trophy. I was being set up. You won legitimately. I didn't, even if it was unintentional."

Fleur then reasoned, "Non. After all, if it was unintentional, then it would be impossible to win "legitimately" for you. And that's hardly fair."

"Fine. Then together?" he asked.

Fleur nodded, but as they went to grab the trophy, Harry held back at the last second, allowing Fleur to touch the trophy first, but instead there being a fanfare or anything of the sort, Harry saw the beginnings of a Portkey, and leapt forward to touch the trophy just as it disappeared, taking him along to a cemetery behind a large, old house. A fire burned, and there was a pot hanging over the fire, and rings of tombstones surrounded the fire.

The trophy was further behind him and Fleur, but before they could even comment on how queer of a situation that the trophy was a Portkey, a green spell flew out from behind one of the tombstones, directly at Fleur, and she didn't notice until after Harry had hurriedly shoved her out of the way behind a tombstone did she notice it fly right through where her head had been, and hit a tombstone right behind her.

The landing had not been kind to her, and she only just managed to stop herself from crying out when her hip landed on a rather jagged rock which had fallen off one of the surrounding tombstones, and an audible crack occurred.

Harry winced, but mouthed to her, _Stay silent._ He didn't want Fleur getting hurt any more than she already was.

He stepped out, wand drawn. "Who's there?"

No reply came to him, but instead, another green curse, which he was unable to dodge.

Immediately, mind-breaking pain erupted in his mind. It felt as though his entire body were on fire, and he let out a loud, tortured scream. The caster waited for the scream to stop before he ceased the effects of what was clearly Crucio. As soon as the effects ended, he collapsed on the ground, panting in exhaustion from the tiring effects of the curse.

"Harry Potter. How I have longed to meet you." A pale lump said from in the arms of Peter Pettigrew.

"Damn….you, Peter." Harry managed to gasp out, clearly not having recovered from the pain, but for his efforts, he was sent once more into hell incarnate for his insult.

"Control your tongue, Potter." The lump said arrogantly. "Now, Pettigrew, fetch the boy."

"As you command, master." He scurried over to Harry, and dragged him over to the pot with a weird, silver arm.

"Now, add the final ingredient, and witness my rebirth!" The lump announced dramatically, though the effect was ruined by his weak voice.

Harry had his arm over the pot, and resisted feebly, but had his arm slit briefly over the pot, and Peter cut his arm.

It was nothing compared to what he had experienced a few minutes ago.

The blood dropped in, and the pot began to froth, and then, Peter threw in the lump to Harry's surprise.

 _I hope he is boiled alive. Though I kind of doubt that will happen._ He briefly amused himself at the thought of Peter betraying Voldemort and throwing him into a pot to let him boil alive.

Instead, something came out of the pot, and it stepped out, and raised his arms to the air.

"At last, I have returned! 14 years of cowering in fear of the world, now I have returned!" he announced proudly. "And now, to commemorate my return, I shall vanquish the very one who caused my downfall!" Voldemort now raised his wand, to kill him.

Harry summoned his strength, and raised his wand, and silently cast Expelliarmus.

The two beams of light met in the middle, and neither gained any ground. Then, with Voldemort's overwhelming strength, and Harry's strength fading, the beam was pushed towards him.

Harry yelled out, and his beam of light was stopped momentarily, but soon it was inexorably pushed back towards him. Just as it was about to reach the tip of his wand, his mind flew outwards for aid, and another beam hit the colliding green and red line, and slowly pushed the green light back towards Voldemort. His eyes widened, and attempted to push, but still, slowly, slowly, the beam was pushed back towards him, and Voldemort yelled as the light reached his wand he was sent flying backwards.

Harry saw the light coming from the power of Gabrielle. He had unknowingly taken the power of Gabrielle in his desperation, and he immediately felt guilty, but very grateful, for otherwise, he would've been slain.

But returning his thoughts to the situation at hand, he thought that if the trophy was a Portkey, then if you went the other way, surely it would also be a Portkey. After all, they weren't expecting him to be able to beat Voldemort, and then probably they wouldn't have stopped it from being a Portkey back, as all Portkeys innately were.

With this thought in mind, Harry scooped Fleur up, and hobbled as fast as he could to the Portkey back to Hogwarts, and jumped the last part of the distance as the Death Eaters who had been in hiding finally recovered from their shock and sent a flurry of spells directly at Harry.

He felt the familiar teleportation, and to his good fortune (or maybe bad fortune?) he landed on the soft, warm body of Fleur, his hands fortunately not landing on the stereotypical position of her soft curves, but rather to either side of her body. This however only made the distance between their faces only smaller... which could lead to….

In any case, as soon as the awareness of his surroundings returned to Harry, he immediately rolled off her, and surveyed the scene with terror and shock.

The maze had disappeared, and they lay in the center where the trophy had been, yet all around them, was the very depiction of carnage and death.

The Death Eaters had arrived at Hogwarts.

Sorry for my lack of updates! I've been quite busy lately, and thus have not had the time to write much Fanfiction.

-dumbothedumbo


	7. Travelling to France

Harry, who still lay kneeling beside Fleur, surveyed the scene in more detail. There were relatively few bodies of students, and it appeared the vast majority of the students were all being protected by the professors, and Dumbledore himself had put up a large barrier between the students and himself and the rest of the death eaters, so all of their spells were being blocked by the barrier, but the barrier was fortunately not both way, so in between maintaining the barrier, a professor would start whipping spells back at the Death Eaters, though their primary goal was to retreat back into Hogwarts, where the guardians of the school had already been awoken, and were fighting off any Death Eaters who tried to enter the castle itself.

The unfortunate thing about the situation was that the death eaters were between Harry and Dumbledore, and were thus blocking his way to safety. Fortunately, they hadn't been noticed yet, because otherwise, just the two of them most certainly be slain.

 _Goddamn it all! We can't get to safety, without going through that entire horde of Death Eaters, and if I distract Dumbledore, he might let the barrier falter, and a lot of students will be slain. Maybe its best if I go my own path to see if I can find a way around them._ Harry's mind refused to think about the corpses already laying on the ground beside him, and resisted the urge to check if he knew any of the students.

"Mon Dieu!" Fleur gasped, sitting up and also looking around at her surroundings. She looked to be on the verge of a breakdown, but the instinct of survival kicked in, and forced her to seek to survive more than to mourn her fellow classmates, even as she thought she saw a familiar face lying amongst the dead.

Just then, a voice came from whispered from behind the two. "Fleur! Harry!"

The two mentioned turned around to see Louis, Apolline, and Gabrielle, with a few of the Beauxbaton students by the nearby tree line, who seemed to have a similar dilemma.

Harry, clearly realizing Fleur's lack of mobility kneeled down and picked up Fleur in his arms bridal style, and then carried her as quickly as he could toward the tree line, thankfully going unnoticed as the Death Eaters were more focused on sieging the castle. The cover of darkness also helped to quite an extent, as the sun had already set, and reduced visibility further.

Harry couldn't lie and say that he enjoyed the warmth from her body as she relaxed in his arms.

The relief felt by both of Fleur's parents was tangible, and they immediately rushed to hug their elder daughter as Harry relinquished her to them. "Fleur!" they whisper-shouted, clearly glad that she was safe.

They held a quick conversation in French, but as the circumstances clearly didn't allow them much time, they cut short the reunion, and with the utmost efficiency, Fleur was on Louis' back, and they soon began to set off.

Louis took on an authoritative role, and said to the group, in English, out of consideration for Harry, "We are going to apparate to the international apparition chamber, and then from there apparate to Beauxbaton, and you all can go your separate ways for you homes. Harry, I know that you want to check on your friends, and I understand that, and we certainly won't stop you from going. But know that you carry more than one life on your head." The gaze in his eyes grew very serious.

 _Oh….Shit. So basically, if I get myself killed, Gabrielle dies as well?! I better not get myself killed any time soon. And how is Gabrielle feeling?_ The amount of guilt in his heart grew to an astronomical level. _I will try—no, I must protect her. She didn't deserve any of this pain. I'll get her out of this alive, and as happy as she could be._

"Don't worry, I'll never let myself be killed, now knowing what's at stake."

Louis nodded with approval, but the worry and fear for his daughter still remained.

Harry had a billion questions, and remembering how he had taken energy from Gabrielle, he glanced at her, but she refused to meet his gaze.

 _Perhaps she just didn't notice me?_ Harry wondered. _I hope it's not because of what I took from her._

"We'll continue this later." He said rather ominously.

Harry nodded assent, and then took the lead for the group on the trails of the Forbidden Forest. He may not have had much experience with the forest, but between his Care for Magical Creatures class, and his 2nd year adventures in the forest, he knew far more than the others.

Their departure was silent, filled only by the sound of heavy breathing as they pushed themselves to move faster to hopefully escape without being detected.

They followed a path to the edge of the forest, and there, they held hands for a group apparition. (Harry holding hands with Gabrielle and Fleur.)

And then they were all sucked into the vortex, and Harry felt his ears dying from the pressure of the apparition, and just as he thought he couldn't take it anymore, he popped out in front of a large building with the words International Apparition Station inscribed in a solid bronze font.

Harry took a few steps, and nearly fell over. _Magical travel…_ He mentally groaned, but managed to regain his footing, and then joined the group who eyed him with some sympathy, all of them having some degree of magical disorientation, but then they walked into the building, which was still manned by some ministry officials who were glared suspiciously at the intruders. They were all wielding wands, nearly brandishing them outright at the group.

One of the ministry officials explained. "Much of England is under attack, and many of the important ministry buildings have been shut down to fight against the sudden resurgence of the Death Eaters. The Death Eaters were organized incredibly well, as they have synchronized their attack all over England. But in any case, enough of my troubles. Where do you want to go on this dark and perilous night?"

Louis glanced at Apolline, who shook her head slightly, and tapped her foot impatiently, which Louis noticed before beginning to speak.

"Ah, well, we too have experienced firsthand the Death Eaters, and thus are now planning on returning to France with the utmost speed. I have brought with me a number of Beauxbaton Students, who all wish to go home as well."

"I see." He paused, and then continued, "Well, I would like to know your story, but I feel that you'd rather go home quickly. If I may see your Passport?"

Louis silently reached into his pocket and gave it to the official, who began the traditional checking, before returning it to him with a nod.

"Right this way, then. To France, I'd assume, which port would you like to go to?", he asked, leading the group down several hallways.

As soon as Louis opened his mouth to reply, a loud explosion shook the building, and then the official glanced back down the hallway to the lobby.

"Just enter the room, and operate it as an ordinary floo port, but yell the name of the city, and then the country!" He said, before dashing back down the hallway, where explosions as the green spells collided with the walls, leaving many holes in the walls. The group watched for a moment, but then turned around and rushed towards the room where the man had directed them to, snatching a handful of floo powder from the goblet just in front of the door.

Some of the French students looked as though they were about to scream, but managed to keep quiet at Louis' quick silencing glare, probably to escape notice, Harry reasoned.

They pushed open the door, and were greeted by a massive room, with many glowing runes carved on the floor, with impressive columns every few feet in the circular room.

They then took the floo powder and threw it down at the ground, and Louis yelled "Bordeaux, France!"

The room flared with a green flame, and even as the door began to show cracks from it attempting to be opened by force, the group still emerged into a similar looking room, thrown onto the floor from the force of the teleportation.

A French Ministry greeted them warmly, in French, of course.

Harry sighed in relief, having gotten out safely of that hellhole, where they had all were likely going to be slain by the approaching Death Eaters.

Louis, Fleur, and Gabrielle were all conversing with the official, who nodded a few times, before ordering several wizards to draw more runes on the room.

"I was merely asking them to seal this room from any further teleports. I didn't want the others to follow us, after all." Louis explained, out of consideration to Harry.

"You can do that?" Harry asked in slight amazement, as he presumed not anyone could just ask an official to seal off a public teleportation room.

Louis then shrugged, and smiled sheepishly. "I have some influence here in France."

Harry raised his eyebrows, but didn't question him further.

Louis nodded, and then began to talk with the rest of the Beauxbaton students about arranging transportation back to their respective homes, which left Harry with the rest of the Delacours.

Fleur and Gabrielle hugged each other, relieved at having made it out of such a situation, with both of them alive. Harry on the other hand, was rather calm , as he had been in many stressful situations before, something that Apolline took note of.

"Harry, you don't seem overly troubled. Fleur, on the other hand seems relatively distraught. What happened back there? We lost sight of you after the trophy portkeyed you elsewhere." She asked.

"Well,…." Harry explained all of the events following the teleportation.

Apolline looked shocked after he had finished, but as he had been speaking, Louis and Gabrielle were both listening in. "Lord Voldemort has returned?!"

"Yes." Harry said simply.

Louis made no such reaction, but the relief for his daughter's safety clearly showed in his eyes. He took on a pensive look, and raised an eyebrow, in reaction to his thoughts.

"So….you pushed Fleur out of the way of a green spell. Correct?" Louis finally asked.

Harry looked confused at this question, but nodded. "Yes…?"

Louis continued, "So, in other words, you saved her from being hit with a green spell… quite potentially Avada Kedavra, yes?"

All of those present, with the exception of Louis, widened their eyes at the detail that they hadn't noticed with all the rest of the chaos around them.

"Ah…" was Harry's intelligent response.

"Let us verify that first,"Apolline said, having a look that said that she did not need this many surprises in one day.

Apolline said a few words, and the room went dark except for a golden string connecting Gabrielle to Harry, a golden string connecting Apolline to Louis, and… a weak silver string connecting Fleur to Harry.

The Delacours all turned to look at Harry, who smiled weakly, "So, uh,… Can I borrow Fleur for a moment?"

-Sorry, about the awfully long waits, and the rather low quality of writing, but I hope it isn't too bad or obvious. Leave a review if there is anything I should edit. Thanks!

-dumbothedumbo


	8. Bonding with Fleur

A Moment with Fleur

"Now, now Harry, it's not that simple." Apolline admonished, trying and failing to sound rather annoyed by yet another life-changing surprise. "Did you not remember when I said your other bond must consent first?"

"Oh right…." Harry said intelligently. He then turned to look at Gabrielle. "Well?" He asked expectantly.

Gabrielle gave a slight blush, and then was said timidly. "I don't mind if Fleur joins the bond."

Harry, looking slightly confused at her embarrassment, turned to Louis, who seemed to know what Harry's questioning gaze meant, leaned over towards his ear, and quietly whispered. "She's embarrassed because usually, these bonds tie people together, and they become closer, but after all, Fleur is her sister. Which is why she is only blushing mildly. If they were entirely unrelated, the reaction would obviously be much stronger."

"What exactly do you mean by become closer….?" Harry asked, having a sneaking suspicion about what he meant when he said that, but wanted to rein in his wild thoughts.

Louis paused, and replied, "You seem to be a pretty decent fellow. As you have successfully, without evil intent bonded with both of my daughters. But don't try anything funny on them. And there could always be exceptions," adding on the second part more to console himself than anything else. "You see, historically, all male Veela entered ah, very, very close relationships with Veela, and many of them were their concubines, with one to um, five of their favorites as wives. And they, mmm, did it with more than one at a time. Hence the reaction." Louis finished, with a slight grimace at having said such things.

Harry, remained silent as he thought about this. _OHO! Am I not the luckiest person ever—Those TWO at ONC—NO!_ Harry mentally shouted. _I will not tolerate this. I WILL NOT FANTASIZE. I WILL NOT._

Harry simply nodded, and then asked once more, "So, can I borrow Fleur now?"

Louis sighed, and said "Yes, yes, take my other daughter. There's a room over there." _I can only wonder what the others around me would be thinking if they overheard our conversation._ Louis thought with a mental sigh, as they were still standing around in the lobby of the International Magical Transportation.

Meanwhile, Fleur obediently let Harry lead the way into the closed room, which appeared to be an interrogation room, if the lonely chair by a table was enough to go by.

Fleur smiled briefly at him, before saying, "I never would've imagined that you would end up saving both my life and my sister's, and though the bond is the forced way of saying thank you, I wanted to thank you again, personally. After all, otherwise I wouldn't even be standing here. Gabrielle really should have thanked you too, but she was more distraught at the time, and was slightly resentful of you." She gave an apologetic smile.

"Oh does she? I feel bad now, forcing this upon her. But surely it doesn't affect her, if she wants to be with someone else, if I give her permission, surely she can, right? Oh and you're welcome Fleur. I'm glad that I didn't upset both of you." Harry replied, kind of surprised by the fact, but not overly so. He did after all force her into this intimate bond, though he didn't really, his predecessors did.

"Ah, well…, I'll let my mother explain. I'm not too sure of the details myself. She'll get over it eventually I'm sure. She's not the type to hold grudges. Especially once she fully appreciates what you did for her." Fleur said reassuringly.

Harry smiled a bit, "I certainly hope so. Now let's get this over with."

Fleur nodded and stood in front of him apprehensively. Harry, stepped forth, and as he did so, said the words, "Amare Unum Viniculum Fleur Delacour!" Harry said, this time however, controlling his voice, but still putting forth energy as he would in a spell. And as before, a silver tendril emerged from his forehead, but so did a golden tendril.

Fleur briefly showed surprise, but repeated the spell, with Harry's name in place of hers. And a similar silver tendril emerged. There was a strange look in her eyes, as she did so, but Harry thought nothing of it.

He felt a similar trance once again coming over him, though this time, it wasn't sudden, and he could control it. Fleur's tendril wavered at the waves of power flowing from him in constant beats, and did not approach. He did not either, for Gabrielle's tendril went forth and brushed against Fleur's and then brushed against his, feeling the sensation of approval flow throughout him.

Having received Gabrielle's approval, he shifted his tendril forth, but Fleur's didn't retaliate. Instead it seemed to move forwards slowly, and easily allowed itself to be forced into a position of submission, and then let him enter her mind.

Confused by the lack of resistance, but glad that he didn't have to force her to submit, he gently entered into her mind.

And like before, he was immediately flooded by a massive amount of memories, but since Fleur didn't flee far, he didn't have to do any searching through her mind. Instead all he had to do was claim her as his, by touching her.

And he did just that, touching her tendril, and feeling an immense feeling of warmth and loyalty flow between them as he did so. But of course, his mind, thinking that now must be the perfect time to experiment decided to do some testing on his abilities. He was not going to do this without permission though. His curiosity would not extend that far. _Violating their minds…. That's akin to rape. I'm…. not going to do that._ A certain perverted desire to show his dominance came over him, but it quickly went away.

The desire passed, and he woke up to find a sleeping peacefully, and contently, judging by the smile on her face, Fleur lying in his lap. _Now, how did she get there during this bonding ritual? That really is quite an odd position._ And perhaps it was the fresh bond with her, for Harry thought this perfectly normal for a goodly ten seconds. After that…. _HOLY SHIT. IS THE MOST LUSTED-AFTER GIRL IN ALL OF HOGWARTS AND BEAUXBATON'S REALLY SLEEPING IN MY LAP!?_ Was his second reaction. And after that, his normal thoughts finally returned. _Um. Why is Fleur sleeping on my lap? I should get up._ Thinking that, he carefully extracted himself, careful to set her gently on the floor, and then carried her to a chair, where he set her down. Just in time as well, as the door then popped open to reveal Louis and company (minus the other students, they had been sent off to their homes with their worried parents).

Louis came in and surveyed the scene, raising an eyebrow at the sleeping Fleur, on the chair, wondering how she got there, but said nothing of it.

"I presume you won once more? Judging by the state of the participants, that is. Well that was to be expected." Louis commented in a rather resigned voice.

Harry rubbed his head somewhat sheepishly, and said, "Well, yeah, I did."

Apolline then asked, "Did you notice anything… strange about the bonding ceremony?" Her gaze still fixed suspiciously on Fleur's sleeping form.

Harry flushed with embarrassment at what he was about to say, "Uh… Well, she, erm, did not put up any resistance during our little "duel", and did not retreat deep into her mind after the battle, but instead remained close by."

The other three participants, and especially Gabrielle, gave varying expressions of shock at this new revelation.

"I certainly did not expect this from Fleur…." Apolline quietly said, more to herself than anyone else.

In the silence that followed, Louis was the only one that seemed willing to fill in Harry's obvious ignorance. "Ah, well our surprise is due to the fact that Fleur willingly accepted your dominance over her, and basically gave herself to you. But the thing is, she can only do this consciously, meaning she had to go out of her way to be submissive, as the Veela's natural instinct is to attempt to be dominant. And we're all wondering why she did this. But in any case, there are some more effects on your bond compared to the bond with Gabrielle." Here, he paused to take a breath before continuing.

"Due to her willingly accepting your bond, there are some more things that you can do, in an ordinary human-Veela bond. In a male Veela, Veela bond, I don't know. The effects of that are undocumented, as it was so rare back in those days. It wasn't a good time to live, suffice to say."

"Ah…." Harry intelligently replied, wanting to ask if it was indeed possible to force bonds, but decided not to, for fear of alienating them. Simple curiosity would not be a good enough reason for such a question, and may put into light his ulterior motives….

Nonetheless, he decided to ask a more innocuous question. "Well then, what are the effects in an ordinary, human and Veela bond, just to give me an idea of what I should expect?"

Apolline was the one to answer this time. "It depends on who chooses to be submissive. It is perfectly possible for the male to be submissive as well." She said pointedly, as if to put down said gender.

"But in your case, which I'm sure you're more interested in, where the female is submissive, the male gets ah, access to more powers which, in an unwilling or dueled out bond, would have to be forcibly wrested or only given with express permission of the other member. And this permission would have to be given through mental defenses, as she would let down her defenses and let you access those powers." She explained.

"But since Fleur did that, you already have those abilities in your own mind, and they've been given to you already, and you don't need her permission each time to use them."

"What could possibly be so bad about these powers that people would try to wrest them from their bonded? Or require some express permission from the other?" Harry asked, though immediately after he asked, he knew he was treading on a delicate subject, judging by their various expressions, as Gabrielle immediately began blushing, and Louis and Apolline adopted carefully neutral expressions.

Louis nonchalantly, and seriously answered, "Something that you don't need to know or explore with my daughters."

"Oh." Harry said, his thoughts, once more, running wild at the potential of that statement.

"Now, let's get Fleur to the car, and go to our house, where we can discuss what you want to do, and what I can do about this Lord Voldemort." Louis sad assertively, clearly wanting to move on from the imagination of Harry discovering what those powers could do to his daughters, especially since he had free access to them with his older one.

And so he followed, as Louis, not Harry, carried Fleur back into the lobby (I'm quite certain he looked quite odd, as she had walked in perfectly fine, not but a few minutes ago), and out onto the road, where a car awaited him.

 _Louis sure must be more influential than I thought if he has the power to just have cars wait on him to ship him from this place to home._ Harry noted, with a thought that perhaps he should be moderately more respectful, and therefore more respect for his questions about his daughter. _Don't want to anger an influential man after all._

And it was a rather quiet ride for Harry, as Louis and Apolline were busy conferring with the driver in rapid French to catch up on the latest news, as Gabrielle quickly told him before returning to listen in and absorb more knowledge on French affairs. Clearly, they had a lot of news, and left Harry feeling rather left out, though he did appreciate the silence, as it gave him time to brood on the possibilities of his powers, and was wondering on how best to approach Fleur for permission, even though he didn't _technically_ need it. It would be quite an odd conversation, but for the health of his conscience, a very necessary one.

In any case, Harry was greeted by an awe-striking view of the Delacour mansion, which was indeed a grand affair, with a long driveway to a gated area, where it continued to the front of the mansion, which was a three sectioned building, with two wings, and then a central section, where they had just stopped in front of.

It was quite late, and after a relatively casual conversation filled dinner, with a newly awakened Fleur (no comments about her being submissive whatsoever—that conversation will come next chapter), Harry was shown to a guest room next to Fleur's, and Gabrielle's respective room, where he soon fell asleep in the luxurious bed, with his strange wonderings bothering him until he did so.

Sorry about the lack of updates, and the rather odd place to end right here, but don't worry! We shall return to Harry and his peaceful sleep… uh next time. I don't know when I'll update this story, or my others, BUT HAVE FAITH. They shall not be abandoned. Goodbye, and don't forget to review. To point out my obvious errors in this hastily put together chapter to tell you all that I'm alive and kicking.

-Xealthar (formerly dumbothedumbo)


End file.
